The present invention relates to portable picture screens and, more particularly, to a hollow screen casing for accommodating sound speakers.
Recent improvements in home sound movies have made this form of entertainment enjoyable and rewarding at a moderate cost. It is common to utilize two separate speakers supported on the floor adjacent the picture screen for projecting sound to the home audience. The separate speakers are electrically connected to the movie projector by a cord coupled to jacks which are inserted into appropriate receptacles in the projector housing. The performance of this arrangement is satisfactory; however, separate storage of the speakers is inconvenient. It is equally inconvenient to transport the separate speakers, the screen and the projector to a remote place for viewing.